Twilight Sparkle (character)
Twilight Sparkle is a female Unicorn/Alicorn living in Equestria before and during the Dimensional War, Equestrian Civil War, and throughout the Fallout stories. She is the descendant of Starswirl the Bearded and Knight Golden. Born in Canterlot to Twilight Velvet and Nightlight, Twilight Sparkle (referred to as "Twily" by her older brother Shining Armor) grew up as a Magic aficionado of sorts, possessing massive talent in the field. As such, her parents enrolled her for Magic School, and she was given a position after she showed excellence in hatching a Dragon Egg (Spike) and gaining her own Cutie Mark. As she grew in the school, Princess Celestia noted just how talented she was. Disguising it as a mentorship, Celestia offered to take the young Twilight under her wing to aid in solidifying her own place on the throne. Twilight agreed, thinking it was simply to learn more about Magic and (if possible) unravel the mysteries of it's origin. Twilight had no friends, and was only close to her teacher and assistant, Spike. She became very intelligent due to her spending all of her time reading and researching old tomes, but in doing so became antisocial as she shut others out of her life, albeit without intent of social harm. One day Twilight was tasked by her teacher to travel to Ponyville to make friends, but Twilight relatively ignored the idea in favour of doing deeper research in the library/treehouse she would be living in from then on. There, she met Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, whom she at first wanted to avoid due to their strange pastimes. After the five aided her in defeating Nightmare Moon and converting Princess Luna, she became immediate best friends with them, learning to ignore any flaws they had. After a few sessions defeating tyrants or dealing with a few miscreants, Twilight found a book known as the Nightfall Codex. Studying the book proved fruitless, as for some reason (despite the words being in her native tongue and very clear) she could not comprehend it. Any attempt of reading it simply gave her a migraine and she immediately forgot anything she managed to read, as if something was stopping her. Through her time trying to crack the Codex, she met a mare called Milky Way. Milky and Twilight spoke about the Nightfall Codex and after taking a look, Twilight was stunned to find Milky could read it fine but Twilight still had issues, as had everypony else who attempted to read the book. However, after reading but one line, Milky stated that she should "not talk about this" and quickly ran off. Twilight, confused, took the book home and once more tried to read it. However, she fell asleep with the book open on her bed. In the night, Twilight awoke to find the book being levitated by red Magic. Closer inspection at the doorframe showed Twilight the figure of a Pony in robes, with a glowing red horn. Twilight shouted "Stop, thief!" and the intruder panicked, quickly running off with the book still levitating behind them. The criminal was trapped as Twilight confronted them, but to Sparkle's surprise the thief suddenly teleported away in red Magic, their destination a mystery and the book gone with them. However, Twilight found a speck of blood on her floor where the criminal had fallen down the stairs in the dark during the chase, and traced it with her own Magic to teleport to the thief in the dead of night. Re-appearing in a mysterious and dark location, Twilight was immediately knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant. After waking up and discovering the attacker was the thief (a mare called Crimson Strafe) she discovered the book she had "stolen" was very important to the Shadow Guard, a mysterious organisation of Ponies protecting the truth. Afterwards, Twilight woke up in her bed as if it were all a dream. Time passed as she learned more and more about the Shadow Guard, and eventually the Rifts opened and the Dimensional War flooded into Equestria. At first the British heavily respected her for offering to help the Midnight medically and scientifically in return for defending Equestria, but after Celestia forbade Twilight from interfering in the war (and Twilight submitted) she was deemed a coward and called "spineless" by those who once saluted her, as the British have no tolerance for cowards, traitors or cheaters. As the war raged on Twilight unwittingly performed more and more hazardous actions against the Midnight. She fell for deception from Celestia countless times, resulting in Midnight units becoming infuriated at her and some even threatened to kill her. However, against the judgement of his friends, Union Strike continued to tolerate her. He punished her by reducing her Authority level from 55 to a puny 5, severely limiting her actions and the information she could access which also meant she would not be able to leak important classified data. Despite his, Twilight's work on Magic allowed the Midnight to develop countless new technologies by splicing science and the arcane to seemingly create miracles. This allowed for the creation of the mighty Lunar Omega. After the Dimensional War ended, Twilight was granted a new empire to rule as well as a new form, that of an Alicorn. The "Auroran Empire" consisted purely of Ponyville, and was led by Twilight alone. However her territories were soon divided by the Midnight Coalition and the Solar Accord to create South and North Ponyville, separated by No Mare's Land. Twilight chose to aid Celestia in the Equestrian Civil War, which was considered a colossal error by members of all factions throughout Equestria including those of the Accord and her own forces. As a result of her allegiance, the Midnight did not hesitate to devastate Ponyville during the battle that took place there and Union quickly put a kill/capture order on Twilight Sparkle. Twilight begged Fielde Locke and the XCOM Project to take care of her and make sure Union couldn't get to her or her friends, but Fielde refused to protect her because of the mental strain Fluttershy went through because of her former friends. He actually threatened to slice off her limbs and hand her to Union personally, causing her to flee. Grand Master Eclipse nearly captured Twilight, but Dark Watcher stopped time and showed Twilight the raging battle safely, telling her of the "absolute hell of (her) own creation." Twilight was distraught and returned to her original position, where she and Eclipse witnessed the Midnight firing the Ion Cannon for the first time and reducing North Ponyville (and all in it) to dust. Twilight fled, teleporting to Canterlot. When the Midnight decided to enact Protocol: Bottleneck, Twilight felt pain as the Tree of Harmony was sapped of it's power by Eclipse and Union Strike. The tree died and fell to small fragments shortly after it's energy was removed, and a Royal Paladin attempted to kill Twilight as he infiltrated Canterlot Castle. However he was overpowered and killed by the countless Peacekeepers present. As the Battle for Canterlot (known as Operation: Blood Harvest) raged on Twilight Sparkle was confronted by a Royal Paladin, though she did not attack Twilight. Instead the Royal explained that the one she had killed was described as an "exiled" Royal Paladin and was only defeated because he was disconnected from his former brethren. The Royal Paladin then left Twilight amidst the battle, with no intention on killing her. Twilight was in Canterlot during the battle, and was the sole Pony in the secret bunker located inside Mount Canter. There, she was tricked into launching nuclear missiles at the Midnight Coalition's forces and cities before being confronted by Eclipse again. However, Twilight was shocked to be told that Eclipse was not going to kill her seconds before the Paladin teleported to an unknown destination. Twilight, sealed inside the bunker by reinforced steel and Aura Dampeners, remained alone with her guilt for 200 years, with age being unable to take her thanks to her Alicorn status and food and drink being plentiful. Though broken, she couldn't bring herself to take her own life as she unwillingly had countless others. Trivia Twilight is highly considered the deuteragonist of the stories, directly behind Fielde Locke. She is also commonly referred to as the counter of Fielde, as both have many similar and countering factors such as them both being masters of Magic with good hearts, but their sexes being opposites. The two rarely interact, though their origins and fates are largely related.